vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Abyss (The Weakness of Beatrice)
Summary Abyss is the monster at the center of Ground's Nir's Labyrinth, the ultimate lifeform created by the automated factory that has been modeled after humans, the invaders of the Labyrinth, after millions of tests using its Gimmicks and Traps. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Abyss, Ultimate Weapon Origin: The Weakness of Beatrice Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Artificial Lifeform, Ultimate Weapon, Doll Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Can gain EXP from defeating Gimmicks to learn magic, Can absorb parts of broken Gimmicks to copy their powers, Can stop escape magic from working, can use magic so the enemy cannot fully heal from the wounds she causes them, Can use a noise to attract Gimmicks to her location, Can see the elemental weaknesses of her opponents, Can reflect up to 2 Elements at once, limited Mind Manipulation and Telepathy, Flight, Hacking, doesn't need to breathe, can survive in zero-pressure environments, Resistance to Absolute Zero and Soul Manipulation (She lacks a soul) Attack Potency: City level (Casually knocked down Beatrice, Wildefrau and Hermelina, easily destroys groups of Gimmicks that would be considered instant death by level cappers; nearly killed Boo Boo with three spells, the Sage was worried about fighting her) Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic+ reactions (Blitzed Beatrice, Wildefrau and other humans at the level cap, can fight Iberian Orcs like Boo Boo, should be at least comparable to the Sage) Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Tanked hits from Boo Boo and attacks from Beatrice, Wildefrau and Hermelina without suffering damage) Stamina: Likely Very High, capable of casually defeating Iberian Orcs and 4 level cappers, wasn't slowed down after losing an arm Range: Extended melee range, at least dozens of kilometers with magic/weapons (Comparable to Reject Sky) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, Abyss is designed as the ultimate life form. Despite lacking practical experience, she is capable of quickly learning from anything new, including fighting enemies, and quickly adapts to the strengths and weaknesses of her enemy. After realizing Beatrice and the others were using magic to track her footprints she made a U-turn and approached them while crawling on the ceiling to ambush them. Ultimately understood that her desire to see the outside world would destroy it. Even after being broken she can act as a super computer and simulate complex VR scenarios Weaknesses: Can only reflect up to 2 elements at once, which she must select, and she only reflects from one direction at a time Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: Since Abyss was modeled after humans, the invaders of the Labyrinth, she was created with the ability to gain and absorb EXP by defeating Gimmicks, which she can immediately use to learn Magic. This magic includes both spells used by humans and manifesting the weapons used by Gimmicks. She casts her spells and wields heavy weapons such as blades or pile bunkers using the six crude mechanical arms attached to the metal wheel on her back. *'Metal Jet:' The same spell used by Beatrice, it creates several glowing balls of light that will turn into heat beams that pierce the enemy through heat like a chemical warhead, with a range likely similar to Beatrice's. *'Machine Spike:' Abyss shoots a metal spike thicker than a sword. *'Flying Guillotine:' Abyss shoots a circular blade that rapidly rotates as it flies towards the enemy. *'Crater Lance:' Abyss shoots a metal javelin heavier than iron. *'Heavy Chainsaw:' Abyss equips a powerful rotating blade. *'Stone Spike:' An unnamed spell that shoots several stone spikes. *'Healing Obstruction:' Abyss is capable of using some type of magic that obstructs the enemy from healing the injuries she causes them. After she nearly killed Boo Boo, the most Philinnion could do with her potions was partially close the injuries. *'Escape Magic Cancel:' Abyss is able to cancel the escape magic humans can use to automatically exit the Labyrinth. *'Oxygen/Pressure Regulation:' Abyss can preserve oxygen and pressure around her to allow living beings to survive outside the regular atmosphere. *'Others:' Other undescribed spells learned by Abyss are Rail Magnum, Big Bomb and Aero Gatling. She can also fire a fearsome beam of light that can hit targets dozens of kilometers away. Gimmick Absorption: Abyss is also capable of absorbing the capabilities and tech of the gimmicks she destroys by cannibalizing their parts. *'Alarm of Calamity:' Abyss gained the ability to emit a powerful din that attracts other Gimmicks to her location from the Alarm of Calamity Gimmick. *'Boosters:' Two boosters she acquired from an unknown Gimmick, allowing her to fly. *'Divulging Eyeball:' Abyss gained the ability to see the Elemental Weaknesses of her enemies from the Divulging Eyeball Gimmick. *'Crystal Pillar of Regret:' Abyss gained two long transparent shields floating in front of her legs like armor that have the ability to reflect up to two elements from the Crystal Pillar of Regret Gimmick. However, she needs to select the elements to be reflected and it only reflects from one direction at a time. Hacking: Abyss has a high-level wireless communications system that keeps her in constant contact with the Labyrinth. She can also use this system to perform cyber attacks, ECM and ECCM. She was equipped with these capabilities in order to fight the Underworld Lord. Brain Link: By using the flashing lights of her body Abyss can directly link to the brains of creatures that can perceive faint electrical currents, giving her full control over their functions. This allows her to freeze their movements and to communicate by inputting a voice directly on the target's brain, even after being broken. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Weakness of Beatrice Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Robots Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Hackers Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 7